1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to seat lifting units for vehicles.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, seat lifting units are used to lower or lift a vehicle seat through a vehicle door opening. A known seat lifting unit of the above kind is described in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-001812A.
This known seat lifting unit has a function to lower a vehicle seat from an initial position inside a vehicle occupant compartment to a displaced position outside the vehicle occupant and lift the vehicle seat from the displaced position to the initial position. The vehicle seat is retained by a seat holder. The seat holder includes two upright walls standing up along lateral sides of the vehicle seat. Each of the two upright walls is supported by one of two pairs of lift arms.
The seat holder is lowered while it is moving from the initial position inside the vehicle occupant compartment to the displaced position outside the vehicle occupant compartment by turning each of these lift arms in one direction, and it is lifted while it is moving from the displaced position to the initial position by turning each lift arm in the opposite direction.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved seat lifting unit. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.